


Maldito Kim Wonsik

by FabiiV



Series: Demonios y Vampiros [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Summary: Leo es un vampiro pobre comprado por Ravi, un demonio rico.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Demonios y Vampiros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753147
Kudos: 1





	Maldito Kim Wonsik

Taekwoon siempre vio como sus padres tomaban malas decisiones, a lo largo de su vida ha quedado más de una vez decepcionado de ellos, como ahora que pretenden vender a su hermana. Ellos son los peores padres, sólo les importa el dinero y como familia de sangre pura que son los hijos pueden ser vendidos de forma legal. No cualquiera puede hacerse de un vampiro, son escasos y valiosos, pero no por ello importantes, en una pirámide mundial estarían por debajo de todas las otras especies. Eso es porque sus antepasados cometieron el error de creer que podían tomar el mando sobre los demás, lo lograron, son fuertes, inteligentes y pueden vivir más que cualquier especie, pero al ser una amenaza los demonios le hicieron frente acabando con la mayoría de ellos. Ahora son repudiados o comprados por ricos para ser esclavos.

—No me gusta —corta cualquier pensamiento esa profunda y grave voz que tiene el chico; Kim Wonsik, un ser despreciable, niño consentido y rico, egoísta y presumido, pero tan guapo y encantador que cualquiera caía a sus pies. O eso dicen.

—Pero Wonsik, es la última niña vampiro —recuerda el padre mirando a su hijo, que se encoge de hombros. Desde la puerta entreabierta, Taekwoon ve como su hermana mayor suspira aliviada, por otra parte sus padres no se ven nada complacidos—. No vinimos hasta aquí para qué rechaces a todos —el menor no parece ni inmutarse ante los reclamos de su padre.

—Aún quedan los híbridos.

Otra especie inferior que puede ser comprada.

—Pero son todos machos.

—Eso no me importa, son leales y obedientes.

—¿No le importa el género? —interrumpe la voz curiosa de la madre Jung, ambos Kim asienten haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer crezca—. Nosotros tenemos un hijo.

La mujer sigue hablando, pero Taekwoon ya no escucha, atrapado por el terror absoluto no se mueve ni escucha, se deja llevar cuando su padre lo saca de la habitación y lo presenta ante ambos demonios. El vampiro menor no reacciona hasta que siente una cálida mano acariciar su mejilla. Su atención es absorbida por el niño Kim, que se acerca a olfatearle el cuello.

—¿Hablas? —pregunta Wonsik sin alejarse mucho de Taekwoon, que sólo logra asentir congelado por el miedo—. Bien, me gusta, lo quiero.

Desde ese día la vida "tranquila" de Taekwoon cambio por completo. No tuvo oportunidad de llorar apenas pudo despedirse de su amada hermana. Los Kim hacen todo muy rápido y lo arrastran al auto, no necesitan que haga sus maletas sólo toman sus documentos ya que comenzará de cero su vida.

En el auto, Wonsik envolvió a Taekwoon con sus brazos y olisqueo su cuello en casi todo el viaje, argumentando lo bien que huele sin importarle estar quitándole su espacio personal al asustado vampiro. Taekwoon se deja, no puede rechazar al niño porque ahora es de su propiedad y pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, el chico suspira triste y se estremece cada vez que el demonio acaricia con la nariz su cuello o cuando le susurra algunas barbaridades calientes a la oreja, el vampiro no puede evitar sonrojarse.

En el avión privado, Wonsik hace que su nueva adquisición se siente en su regazo para poder abrazarlo y dejarse llevar por su calidez. Taekwoon de lo más incómodo y avergonzado oculta su rostro entre sus manos, pero en minutos olvida los ojos de los demás sobre su persona y se duerme contra el pecho del niño Kim.

Al llegar a la mansión no puede evitar sorprenderse por lo amplio y bello que es. La sirvienta que los recibe en la entrada enseguida lo guía por la casa explicándole todo lo que tiene que saber, le muestra cada rincón y le enseña su habitación.

—Este es tu uniforme, toma un baño y póntelo —dice ella tomando la ropa sobre la cama, había dos clases de uniforme uno femenino y otro masculino, Taekwoon ve como ella recoge el uniforme femenino en sus brazos y camina a la puerta—. Luego vendré a verte —y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Taekwoon mira su habitación; una cama, una mesa, silla, un armario vacío y una ventana. Las paredes blancas y los muebles marrones. Triste. No es difícil dar con el baño, tiene un cartel en la puerta. Una vez en la ducha llora todo lo que no pudo, ya no estará con su hermana, ni sus amigos, comenzará en un país distinto siendo sirviente de un niño mimado. De los demonios Kim, la familia más horrible de todas. O eso dicen. Al vestirse y arreglar sus cabellos en el espejo nota un hematoma en su cuello.

Maldito Kim Wonsik.

Los primeros días son tranquilos a pesar de la palabrería perversa de Wonsik, sus caricias, abrazos y manoteos en el trasero de Taekwoon. Por suerte eso último dura sólo unos segundos. Lo malo es que no puede hacer nada para evitar esos toques. Lo bueno son los demás empleados, la mayoría mujeres y mucho mayores que él, sólo tiene 22 años es un bebé ante cualquiera. Ellas son amables y hasta cariñosas haciendo sentir muy a gusta a Taekwoon. A los cinco días comenzó a decir más que; sí, bueno, señor, señora. Habla con ellas, más que nada para preguntar. Él no hace mucho limpiaría algo o quizás cocinaría, pero no debía ensuciarse, él debía estar impecable para Wonsik. Además, no es como si su elegante traje azul marino ajustado le diese chances de moverse mucho.

—Taekwoon —ese es Wonsik, el vampiro podría reconocer su voz en cualquier lado, está acomodando los vasos, pero lo deja para ir hacia el demonio—, siéntate —ordena el chico palmeando el sofá, Taekwoon hace lo que se le dice, al sentarse queda un largo espacio en donde Wonsik se acuesta de lado y apoya su mejilla en los muslos del vampiro.

Por unos segundos el momento es incómodo, Taekwoon se pregunta qué debe hacer y Wonsik también, las sirvientas le dijeron que esa acción es una muestra de confianza y cariño. ¿Por qué se siente tan incómodo? Wonsik voltea el rostro hacia arriba para ver a Taekwoon, al encontrarse con sus ojos siente un latido casi molesto, ve como el vampiro parece avergonzado y antes de que pueda decir algo sobre eso una mano cubre sus ojos.

—¿Qué quiere? —esa suave voz a Wonsik le encanta, pero no suele escucharla a menudo, es difícil hacer hablar a Taekwoon. Además, siempre se refiere a él sin ningún respeto, igual no le molesta.

—No sé —admite volteando de nuevo, ve la televisión en frente y cierra los ojos, la mano sobre su cabeza se mueve acariciando por un momento su cabello antes de apartarse—. Hazlo de nuevo —pide, lo que suena para Taekwoon como una orden así que vuelve a acariciarle los cabellos, con suavidad y hasta cariño.

No sabe porqué, pero no le molesta tener así a Wonsik, se ve como un niño, diferente al acosador que suele ser. Le hace pensar que puede ser bipolar.

Actitudes lindas como esas se repiten a lo largo de la semana.

Como cuando se sentó a observa a Taekwoon hacer batidos de frutas, al principio el vampiro pensó que Wonsik saldría con alguna broma o que lo tocaría, pero no paso, parado a su lado, el demonio sólo observaba con ojos fascinados los colores de las bebidas; rojo, naranja, amarillo. Taekwoon le sorprendió escuchar exclamación de pura emoción y ver los ojos rojos brillantes de Wonsik, eso fue lindo de presenciar. El vampiro sonrió por primera vez ante eso y el demonio casi se desmaya por tan hermosa sonrisa.

Taekwoon le enseñó a preparar una bebida, pero éste lo hizo tan mal que no pudo ser bebible, aun así, fue divertido.

El demonio intentaba hablar con Taekwoon, queriendo saber de él, lo que le gusta, lo que no, pero es tan difícil que el vampiro respondiera sin sonar como un robot, es frustrante, Wonsik siente que lo está obligando así que dejó de preguntar y en cambio hablo sobre él, pero eso tampoco parecía importarle mucho a Taekwoon así que dejó de intentarlo.

Al comienzo, Taekwoon bebía la sangre extraída de otras criaturas, siempre fue así, es algo que puedes comprar y beberlo como si fuera una botella de agua, pero desde que Wonsik se enteró ya no lo deja, ahora debe beberlo de él. Eso le pareció bien, nunca había probado la sangre de un demonio, dicen que es el más rico manjar, que te hace más fuerte y hasta te rejuvenece. Le sonaba a pura mentira, pero cuando sus colmillos perforaron la piel de la muñeca de Wonsik todos sus sentidos se encendieron como si hubiese recibido una descarga de adrenalina. Y eso que sólo fue el olor de la sangre. Al dar el primer sorbo sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón enloqueció. La sangre de un demonio es más de lo que le habían dicho, sabía que no querría volver a probar otra sangre. Es peor que una droga.

Taekwoon no noto cuando Wonsik comenzó a repartir suaves caricias en su cabello. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo más de lo normal, sólo reaccionó cuando el demonio alejó su muñeca.

—No —chilla el vampiro seguido de un gemido en protesta.

—Está bien, gatito, puedes tomar más mañana —sonríe con diversión Wonsik, eso hace que Taekwoon suelte su mano y limpie con rapidez los restos de sangre—. Eres lindo —luego de limpiar su muñeca, Wonsik, atrae al vampiro a su regazo y entierra su rostro contra el cuello de éste. Le gusta tanto olfatear al vampiro, es tan adictivo. Y Taekwoon se deja hasta cierto punto, cuando las manos del demonio acarician mucho sus muslos o caderas y eso provoca dulces sensaciones lo detiene. Wonsik siempre protesta, pero de igual forma deja que el vampiro se vaya.

Taekwoon solía beber sangre una vez a la semana, pero desde que se alimenta de Wonsik lo hace dos o tres veces a la semana. No es necesario que beba tanto, sólo lo hace por gusto, y el demonio no parece afectado por las cantidades de sangre quitadas de sí, sin daño ni cicatrices por lo que Taekwoon se da el lujo de morder y beber cuanto quiera. Eso compensa las bromas y toqueteos de Wonsik.

Así pasa más de un mes.

—Gatito —Taekwoon se estremece ante esa voz cerca de su oído. Sí, ese es Wonsik y su maldito apodo. Lo odia porque hace estremecer su cuerpo de una forma que nunca había sentido—, quiero que duermas conmigo hoy —confiesa dejando un beso en el cuello del mayor. La diferencia de edad es de cuatro meses apenas, a favor de Taekwoon—. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío —a Wonsik le encanta provocar, rodea la cintura del chico pegando la espalda a su pecho, escucha como jadea y eso lo hace reír—. Si eres bueno podrías ser premiado, sabes que me encanta consentirte.

Eso último lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Cuando fueron a comparar ropa para Taekwoon, Wonsik no paraba de gastar en pequeños obsequios, cosas inútiles pero lindas; perfumes, pulseras, anillos, collares, entre otras cosas. Luego Wonsik llegaba a casa con algo para su gatito, comida más que nada. Taekwoon no se podía quejar, sólo aceptar todo y engordar. Le gusta mucho ser consentido aunque sabe que detrás de todo eso hay algo más.

—Wonsik —Taekwoon se estremece de nuevo y abre la boca para soltar un gemido cuando la lengua de Wonsik se pasea por su oreja, es tan sensible ahí, y el menor muerde su ovulo a propósito haciéndolo jadear—. Estaré ahí así que... suéltame —pide empujando con sus codos al chico.

Wonsik sólo se ríe y sube a su habitación.

Taekwoon suspira aliviado y termina de acomodar las flores en el jarrón. Sus manos tiemblan de anticipación. Él sabe lo que le depara esa noche, lo supo desde el momento en que salió de su casa, el niño Kim lo tomaría esa noche. Sabe que todos los obsequios son nada más para engañar a su defensa, para que en el momento del acto ceda con facilidad.

¡Pura mierda! Ese maldito Kim Wonsik con un par de regalos no iba a obtener su culo. Ni por su adictiva sangre. Ni nada. Bien, que Wonsik no parecía un mal chico, no agresivo, ni odioso como decían todos, pero todavía no puede dar su veredicto, es guapo, simpático y hasta lindo, pero Taekwoon no quiere follar con él. ¡No! Y no. Sin embargo, no puede negarse.

Quizás Wonsik está intentando hacerle sentir mejor, crear un vínculo, ya que pudo haberlo obligado en su primera noche ahí y no lo hizo.

¿Por qué todos dicen que Wonsik es un moustro?

Puede que sea mentira, o puede que lo averigüe esa noche.

Después de la cena, familia y sirvientes por separado. Taekwoon se da una rápida ducha y va a la habitación de su "dueño". Golpea y recibe una afirmación para pasar, una vez dentro es llamado a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Ya te dije que el corte te sienta muy bien? —pregunta Wonsik, pasa una mano por la nuca del contrario hasta llegar a tomarle de los cabellos.

—Sí, un montón de veces —afirma Taekwoon intentando parecer inmutable ante el toque. Habían ido a la peluquería hace dos días atrás, los cabellos de ambos fueron cortados y teñidos, Wonsik de rubio y Taekwoon de un castaño claro.

—Eres hermoso —sonríe viendo con ojos brillantes al mayor.

Quizás Wonsik está actuando, fingiendo ser lindo y amable para... Taekwoon deja de pensar cuando siente unos suaves labios contra los suyos, al principio se sorprende, pero enseguida corresponde al beso dejando que Wonsik amolde sus bocas y lo invada con su ardiente lengua. Taekwoon jadea sin saber cómo hacerlo bien y en segundos una abrumadora corriente de calor se apodera de su cuerpo, mandando chipas de placer que lo hacen separarse del beso y gemir. Ve los ojos de Wonsik y enseguida nota la lujuria en ellos. No entiende que le pasa a su cuerpo, pero deduce que es algo del demonio. Aun así, no puede quitárselo de encima, no quiere quitar esos labios y manos de su cuerpo. Jadea y se mueve en busca de más contacto, lloriquea el nombre de su dueño en una súplica por más, que es enseguida concedida.

¿Cómo terminó así? ¡Pidiendo más al maldito Kim Wonsik! Hace nada más minutos se estaba negando a todo y ahora está pidiendo que lo folle más duro.

Mañana no podrá caminar.

—Por favor, Wonsik, por favor —súplica entre gemidos de placer, el nombrado detiene sus movimientos al escucharle y eso lo hace gemir en protesta.

—¿Qué quieres, gatito? —habla con la voz más ronca de lo normal, mandando una oleada de placer directo al duro pene de su mayor debajo suyo—. Vamos, dime —Wonsik sonríe y lame el punto débil del chico; sus orejas. Lo escucha casi maullar y temblar de puro placer sólo por eso, mueve una de sus manos y recorre el costado del mayor hasta alcanzar el miembro duro y colgado entre sus muslos, lo bombea sintiendo como el trasero del chico se empuja hacia su pene. Podría entrar en él por segunda vez sin problemas, pero quería molestarlo un poco más, Taekwoon es muy adorable con sus labios hinchados, las mejillas pintadas de rosa y sus ojos plateados brillosos de lujuria. Por una vez en su vida, Wonsik está muy a gusto con la elección que hizo.

—Wo...Wonsik, follame, por favor —jadea en un lamento lastimero, pero como no obtiene enseguida lo que quiere se enoja y en bruscos movimientos logra empujar al menor, sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y auto penetrarse, montándolo con erráticos movimientos, que a cada segundo se vuelven más coordinados, grandiosos.

Taekwoon manda la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el mismo Wonsik comienza a empujarlo, embistiendo su cuerpo con fuertes golpes, las manos en su cadera ayudan a mantenerlo de lo contrario ya se habría caído hacia atrás. Gime alto, sin importarle nada, sólo deja que el placer fluya disfrutando de cada segundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Wonsik, despierta por la repentina luz de la mañana que le pega en los ojos, chilla molesto y se tapa con la almohada.

—Despierten, ya prepare el baño para ambos —esa es la voz de Samanta, la mujer más vieja ahí, es un vampiro al igual que Taekwoon sólo que no de sangre pura, trabaja para la familia Kim desde mucho antes de que naciera Wonsik.

—Vieja, por favor —pide en un tono de su súplica Wonsik, pero se arrepiente enseguida cuando la manta es quitada de un sólo movimiento dejando expuestos a ambos chicos en toda sus gloriosas desnudez— ¡Maldita seas, mujer! —gruñe furioso el demonio levantándose.

—El baño —es todo lo que ella dice sin inmutarse ni por vergüenza ni por miedo. Ella puede tener 235 años, pero se ve como si tuviera 40 años. Lo contrario sucede con los jóvenes, Wonsik y Taekwoon pueden tener 22 años y verse de esa edad, pero para los mayores no son más que unos bebés.

Wonsik sólo vuelve a rugir como animal y entra al baño de su habitación en donde la tina con agua tibia lo está esperando, pero escucha un fuerte golpe a su espalda seguido de un aullido de dolor, voltea y ve a su amante en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie a duras penas. Se ríe a carcajadas de él siendo golpeado por una almohada voladora. Samanta intenta ayudarlo, pero un rojo Taekwoon se niega a aceptar su ayuda así que Wonsik va a su rescate y lo lleva en brazos al baño.

—Mi gatito —habla Wonsik cerca de su oreja— ¿Fui muy duro contigo anoche? —Taekwoon sólo puede suspirar ante esa voz.

—Cállate —aún está molesto porque se burló de su dolor, pero el menor ríe y sigue pasándole la esponja por el brazo y espalda— ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Por qué de repente me sentí tan...

—¿Excitado? —cuestiona divertido Wonsik, ve como el castaño asiente así que deja la esponja y en cambio le rodea con ambos brazos pegándolo a su pecho, la bañera es grande y hay espacio de sobra pero a Wonsik le gusta tener al otro cerca—. Mi madre es una súcubo por lo que saque sus habilidades por decirlo así ¿Quieres que te muestre? —Taekwoon niega enseguida sacándole una risa a Wonsik—. De todas formas no tengo que usarlo contigo, te excitas por nada.

—Basta —el castaño intenta alejarse del otro cuando las calientes manos comienzan a pasearse por sus pecho y abdomen, jadea y en contra de su voluntad su espalda se arquea ante la abrumadora corriente de placer, se muerde el labio para no gemir, pero sus rodillas se separan y su cabeza se apoya contra el hombro de Wonsik, que aprovecha para repartir besos por su cuello—. Te... dije que no —gruñe molesto, ladea el rostro para ver los ojos del menor, sube una mano y le estira el mojado flequillo—. Estúpido.

—Oye, eres valiente al tratar así a un demonio.

—Te veo como mi igual, hasta un poco inferior —apenas termina esa frase y suelta un audible gemido, uno detrás de otro cada vez más altos, Wonsik sonríe con maldad y toma como presa la oreja del mayor, lamiéndola, mordiendo y jalando con los dientes, para su sorpresa Taekwoon ladea la cabeza dejando más acceso a la zona, pero el rubio se deleita con las convulsiones orgánicas del chico. Taekwoon no sabe si odiar o amar ese poder—. ¡Para! ¡Para!

—Llámame "amo" y lo haré.

A continuación la dignidad de Taekwoon se fue a la basura.

—¡Amo, por favor, has que pare! —lloriquea, los espasmos se calman y todo su cuerpo descansa tomando grandes bocanadas de aire—. Eres de lo peor —se deja caer de espalda al pecho de Wonsik, que vibra de risa.

—¿Quieres que te alivie?

—No.

Wonsik se ríe, toma la mano del mayor y lo guía al erecto miembro.

—Diviértete, gatito.

Maldito Kim Wonsik.

Taekwoon se toma a sí mismo, comenzando a masturbarse, suspira y jadea recostando de nuevo su cabeza contra el hombro del menor. Lo escucha tararear en aprobación y siente un exquisito jalón en sus cabellos, también la disminución del agua. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Alcanza unos minutos más tarde su ansiado orgasmo.

**(...)**

Se encuentran ambos ya vestidos, sentados uno frente al otro en la cama, Taekwoon secando los cabellos rubios de Wonsik. El menor no tuvo que pedírselo, el vampiro lo hizo por sí solo, tomo una toalla seca y comenzó a sacudir con cuidado sus cabellos.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Eh?

Parpadea sorprendido por la pregunta Taekwoon, mira a su demonio que espera una respuesta con un rostro serio y hasta nervioso.

—Taekwoon.

—No —susurra pensativo, Wonsik frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo cuando un movimiento del otro lo calla—, no ahora, pero cabe la posibilidad de que en el futuro... —se encoge de hombros y deja la toalla a un lado para ahora tomar el peine y alizar los cabellos rubios.

—¿Por qué no me amas? —cuestiona Wonsik volteando y mirando de frente a su amante—. No lo entiendo, hice todo para que me ames; te trate bien, fui amable y tierno, te compre cosas y espere a que dijeras que sí ¿Entonces por qué no me amas? —las palabras salen apresuradas y en tono de reclamo, la misma expresión del chico le dice lo confundido que está. Taekwoon niega con la cabeza y atrae al chico para terminar con su peinado.

—No puedes hacer que alguien te ame, Wonsik, eso sólo se da, ¿Tú me quieres? —el menor queda en silencio unos segundos y asiente mirando al castaño—. Lo haces, sin embargo, yo no hice nada para recibir ese cariño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé tú mismo.

—No te gustará, me odiaras como todos.

—Pruébame —reta mirando con seriedad al chico.

—¿Seguro? —duda Wonsik, Taekwoon asiente así que sonríe y camina hacia su armario, de allí saca una gran caja rosa pastel y vuelve a la cama colocando la caja sobre el regazo del castaño—. Bien. Quiero que uses esto de ahora en adelante —sonríe emoción y le roba un beso en los labios al chico.

Taekwoon abre la caja y sus ojos casi se salen de la sorpresa.

**(...)**

Ahí está, sentado en la silla de la oficina Kim con el estúpido uniforme de sirvienta que Wonsik le hizo usar todo el día. Lo tuvo que hacer por más que se negó y el menor disfrutó de cada minuto, hasta le tomó fotos mientras él hacia la limpieza de cada día.

Las empleadas preguntaron y hasta se burlaron de él, ¿Quién no lo haría? Lleva medias negras hasta los muslos que son tapadas por la falda campana que termina sobre su rodilla, por lo menos no es corta y no tiene que usar relleno para el corpiño porque no lleva. Y no hay peluca ni maquillaje, pero si una gargantilla negra que lo hace sentir como una mascota, sólo le faltaría la correa enganchada a ese puto collar y el final de la correa siendo sostenida por la mano de Wonsik.

—¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí? —ninguno responde a la pregunta del señor Kim, Taekwoon demasiado avergonzado y a Wonsik no le importa—. No puedo pasar por alto esto, sé que fue tu idea Wonsik, te conozco pero ¿Taekwoon, por qué aceptaste? —el nombrado está por decir algo cuando todas las palabras quedan atascadas en su garganta—. No puedo permitir que incomoden a mi servidumbre con sus jueguitos así que será mejor que comience la planificación de la boda —ambos chicos se sobresaltan al escuchar eso—, así podrán mudarse a su propia casa.

—Pero... no, no puedo —dice Wonsik sorprendido por la inmediata decisión—, nos conocimos hace poco tiempo, no podemos...

—Sin embargo, Wonsik, lo cortejaste y Taekwoon lo aceptó todo, hasta tuvieron relaciones —ambos quedan rojos ante esas palabras—, lo sé porque sus energías están mezcladas y sus olores son fuertes uno en el otro —lo dice tan tranquilo, sin inmutarse por las reacciones incómodas de ambos chicos—. Tampoco creí que sucedería tan rápido, siempre terminas espantando a todos tus prometidos o prometidas.

—Eso no... —guarda silencio Wonsik al darse cuenta de que es cierto—, pero eso sucedía porque no podían soportarme y esta vez yo... —mira a Taekwoon con nerviosismo y vuelve a mirar a su padre— actúe como mamá dijo que lo hiciera y seguí tus consejos por eso es que Taekwoon se dejó llevar.

—De eso me di cuenta, pero no simplemente me deje llevar —protesta el vampiro mirando molesto a su menor, que rueda los ojos.

—Te di regalos y los aceptaste con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—No podía rechazarlos, me compraste y no me pondría en riesgo de ser castigado por un rechazo.

—¿Castigado? ¿Ahora soy un maltratador? —Wonsik se pone de pie molesto, Taekwoon enseguida también lo hace para enfrentarlo.

—No, pero eres un demonio, más fuerte, de alto estatus social y tienes voz en esta casa al contrario de mí.

—Jamás golpearía a alguien, ¿Y qué es eso del castigo? ¿Inventas historias en tu cabeza?

—Los rumores deben ser ciertos porque no haces más que dar órdenes y acosar.

Wonsik aprieta los dientes y los puños al escuchar eso.

—¿Ahora todo es mi culpa? Te recuerdo que eras tú el que pedía a gritos por más ayer.

Taekwoon levanta la mano y la acerca con rapidez al rostro de Wonsik para golpearlo, pero éste es más rápido y lo detiene, ambos se mantienen una mirada furiosa y muestran sus colmillos dispuestos a una pelea cuando son interrumpidos.

—Basta, los dos —habla el señor Kim, frunce el ceño y analiza la situación, mientras ambos chicos se tranquilizan y alejan el mayor ahí llega a una conclusión—. ¿Wonsik, tomaras a Taekwoon como esposo? —el chico se sonroja ante la pregunta y lo piensa un momento.

—Si él quiere lo haré —habla con nerviosismo sin mirar al vampiro, que abre la boca y los ojos sorprendido porque ahora le toca a él decidir: si dice que no puede que sea mandado de nuevo a casa o desechado como basura ya que pagaron por él, les pertenece. Si dice que sí puede que el demonio lo trate como un esclavo, después de todo dicen que es un moustro—. Puedes rechazarme —interrumpe el silencio la voz gruesa de Wonsik, esta vez mira con seriedad a Taekwoon, sin parecer enojado, sólo con una expresión tranquila—, te enviaremos a casa y ya, no tienes que devolver el dinero. Hasta puedes llevarte las cosas que te regale —Taekwoon queda paralizado, no sabe qué decir—. Papá, lo dejo en tus manos.

Y con eso Wonsik se retira de la oficina, Taekwoon ve en cámara lenta como voltea y camina hacia la puerta. Vuelve al tiempo normal cuando la puerta se cierra detrás del demonio.

El vampiro no sabe que pensar. ¿Fue tan fácil? Volverá a casa sin más. Como si no hubieran gastado millones en él. Vera a su hermana y estará en casa, volverá a su hogar, eso lo pone muy feliz... o debería, no entiende porque su corazón aprieta con angustia.

Taekwoon no dice nada, pero el señor Kim lo toma como un sí y le pide que se retire a hacer sus maletas.

Las sirvientas ayudan al vampiro con su maleta, porque realmente son muchas cosas las que Wonsik le compro.

—Es una lástima, comenzábamos a tomarte cariño —comenta una de ellas—. Por un momento creí que el amo Wonsik te tomaría como esposo.

—Sí, él realmente se veía cómodo contigo.

Taekwoon no dice nada, sólo sigue doblando la ropa en silencio, ambas mujeres intercambian una mirada confusa y triste.

—¿Quieres irte?

Esa pregunta lo despierta de sus pensamientos, él asiente enseguida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te ves triste?

—No sé —admite el vampiro mirando la camisa entre sus manos—. Wonsik —comienza mordiendo su labio—, ¿él cómo es? —mira a ambas mujeres que sonríen enternecidas—. Quiero decir... él parece tierno e infantil a veces, pero otras veces es tan distante y serio.

—El joven amo tiene problemas para relacionarse con la gente —comienza Zara, ella es un elfo de largos cabellos rubios y trenzas, sus ojos son de un azul cielo y su personalidad tranquila, simpática, es la menor de las sirvientas—. Fue dañado muchas veces por lo que se volvió alguien frío y calculador, pero es el niño lindo y divertido cuando está con gente que aprecia.

Ambas ven la mirada curiosa de Taekwoon y sonríen, esta vez Blair sigue hablando, ella es una sirena, cabellos azules claros con puntas negras que llegan hasta la cintura, sus sienes brillan dependiendo del ángulo, son como escamas, también están en sus brazos, aunque de cerca se ve como piel liza y normal Taekwoon comprobó que al tacto se siente como verdaderas escamas. Blair ríe mucho y le gusta cantar, ella le enseñó la rutina de la casa y se aseguró de que él se sintiera cómodo con ellas.

—Wonsik sonría mucho antes y le gustaba cantar conmigo, aunque era muy malo, pero todo acabó cuando su primer amor lo rechazó —bufa molesta y se sienta en la cama—, esa niña fue horrible, llamándolo acosador y maltratador, desde entonces todos en la escuela lo llaman moustro Kim —dobla con molestia uno de los sacos—. Mi niño es bueno y gentil, puede parecer un acosador, pero no haría nada para obligar a la otra persona.

Taekwoon por un momento piensa en la noche que pasaron juntos, Wonsik había utilizado su habilidad para encenderlo, pero también pudo negarse y no lo hizo, hasta en la mañana se dejó tocar. Él realmente disfruto de los toques del demonio.

—Recuerdo que lloro mucho —suspira la rubia acomodando las prendas de forma ordenada dentro de la maleta—. Pero no se dejó intimidar y se volvió en verdadero moustro con los que le molestaran.

—Fue lo mejor, porque de esa forma vio que sus "amigos" estaban con él sólo por interés. Él era muy popular y querido.

—¿Es por eso el apodo de moustro?

—No. Hubo más candidatos a compromiso antes que tú —eso pone rígido al vampiro—, pero todos ellos lo rechazaron por ser un acosador y maltratador. Era mentira obvio, ellas sólo querían dinero, casarse con el joven más guapo y adinerado de todos ¿Quién no querría eso?

—Pero no contaban con que él sería un niño que le gusta hacer bromas y sólo quiere ser amado —la de rubios cabellos sonríe con cariño—. Es un idiota y una carga para una sola persona, pero es nuestro niño.

Luego de eso ya no hablaron de Wonsik. Aun así, Taekwoon no dejó de pesar en él. Algo en su interior le hacía querer ir y verlo, pero su cuerpo sólo seguía el camino hacia la salida y luego al auto que lo conduciría al avión privado. Iría a casa, con su familia, su hermana. ¿Por qué no está feliz?

Se sorprende al subir al auto y ver a Wonsik ahí, sentando en el asiento a su lado. En todo el viaje ninguno dice nada y el demonio no voltea a verle en ningún momento. Baja junto a él y lo compaña en silencio hasta el avión privado, pero Taekwoon no sube, sino que se queda a un lado de Wonsik sin verle.

—Soy testarudo, algo mezquino y muy desconfiado —habla viendo el blanco avión—, no me gusta beber sangre de animales porque los adoro, me gusta dormir abrazado a alguien, pero tiendo a hablar entre sueños —hace una pausa esperando alguna reacción de parte del demonio—, jamás he tenido pareja y no sé cómo funcionan las relaciones. Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú también pones de tu parte —esta vez sí voltea a verle—; quiero que seas tú mismo, que dejes de ser un chico genial y serio, eso no te va. ¿Cómo se supone qué debo enamorarme de ti si ni siquiera sé cómo eres?

Wonsik voltea y le mira con ojos tristes.

—No quiero que te burles de mí o me odies.

—De seguro me burlare —sonríe sacando una carcajada al menor y quitando esa mirada triste de sus ojos—, pero no te odiare, no lo hice el primer día y no creo que lo haga. Tienes posibilidades de conquistarme aún.

—Si soy yo mismo ¿te quedarás?

El vampiro asiente y el demonio lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo.


End file.
